


Diversions

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [178]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Haleth is an ally worth having, Helcaraxe arc references, Letters, enjoy the Beleg cameo!, mutual respect, this is a month before Current Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Haleth has a change of plans.
Relationships: Haleth of the Haladin & Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo, Haleth of the Haladin & Lúthien Tinúviel
Series: All That Glitters Gold Rush!AU: The Full Series [178]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Diversions

_8 April, 1852_

_To Elu Thingol:_

_Winter in this land has run so fierce, you may know of it before this letter reaches you. The blizzards left drifts higher than the height of two men: we measured. Three-quarters of your cattle survived. We ate any that seemed failing. Otherwise neither we nor the cattle would be coming to you._

_With all the respect and honesty of our partnership, I must also tell you that I have been given something I cannot turn from. You and I do not lie to each other, so I will not lie now. I am leaving our agreed path. I will send riders when I send this letter, to see whether Beleg or Mablung or any of your other men are south of here. If someone is found, and answers me, I shall send the herd with them to reach you more swiftly than I shall._

_In winter we may meet again._

_[the image of a small axe or hatchet was here produced]_

_July 20_

_Your account of hardship is sufficient. Mablung remains in Doriath; therefore we will look for Beleg and the remains of the herd. Send word when you cross the eastern border._

_E.T._

_July 20, 1852_

_Dear Haleth,_

_Papa allowed me to slip a letter of my own in with his. I hope he did not read the contents since it is in English, though of course he communicates with you in the same. How glad I am to hear of you. All winter I was much worried for your welfare. It is a foolish, painful difficulty to be useless in the south._

_Please do not concern yourself with anything other than your safety and that of your companions. We keep warm and healthy in Doriath, though I crave the excitement of whatever tales you will share on your return._

_Also…dare I write it here? I shall. Haleth, if there is another hope I hold, it is one you know already. May any word you have received be kind to him!_

_Blessings on you._

_Luthien Tinuviel Thingol_

*

Ames, the errand-runner, collected the letters at the outpost in Northern Paiute territory. The land had been given a new name, which Haleth did not care to learn. When she read what Thingol had written—in English—she was relieved, though she was sure not to show it on her face.

“Did he approve our plan?” Wister asked.

“He did. It is October; Beleg must have already arrived. Since Thingol agreed months ago, he will expect him.” Haleth tucked the letter in the pocket of her cloak and turned to Fingolfin, who stood by, waiting with his hands clasped at his belt. Sometimes the close resemblance between father and children—even when they were not made cruelly more alike by the gaunt lines of hunger—still surprised her.

“Are we to act as planned?” he asked. There was a hitch in his voice. That surprised her too.

Haleth nodded. “We ride full west.”


End file.
